


Leaving the bed

by dab



Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [9]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Will Anders be able to leave the bed?...Nope.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Leaving the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th drabble challenge by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.

“I don’t think I can move.” Anders said, his voice reverent. He was sprawled out on his bed, naked and sweaty and with a bone-deep satisfaction clinging to him that he had not felt in _years_.

“Same.” The dark-haired guy replied. _Mitchell_ , new in town, reluctant when Anders had introduced himself, but an absolute animal in the sack.

They were quiet for a little while. Which was highly unusual for Anders, but Mitchell did not need to know that. There was no need to feed his ego any more than he already had.

“I don’t usually do this, but can I stay the night?” Mitchell asked when Anders had almost fallen asleep.

Anders threw him a sleepy grin. “Only if we do another round later.”

-

Anders had his left cheek pressed into the mattress, sore knees and a cock up his ass when his phone rang for the 6th time. He assumed it was Dawn. It was Monday, approaching noon, and there were some appointments he knew he had forgotten.

“Pick it up.” Mitchell growled.

“Then slow the fuck down.” Anders snapped back, but contradicted himself by driving his hips backward with more force than before.

The phone was pushed into Anders’ hands. “Pick it up.”

Anders did not even check the caller ID before answering.

“Hi Dawn.” Anders managed to say before Mitchell drove his hips forward again.

“Anders, where are you?” Dawn’s voice sounded frantic. “The clients have been waiting for 15 minutes! Please tell me you are nearly here.”

“Can’t say that I – _uhn_ – that I am.” He glared at Mitchell and slapped his thigh in retaliation. Mitchell laughed silently, which was an interesting sensation.

“I don’t believe this!” Dawn seethed. He could almost feel her anger through the phone. “You are having sex while I am here telling _your_ clients you will be arriving any minute.”

“I’m not – _fuck_ – having – _yes_ – sex.” Anders panted.

“You are such an asshole, Anders!”

She hung up before he could utter another sound. Which was a good thing, since he would never want anybody to hear the noises that were coming from his throat. Except Mitchell of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Find me on tumblr: alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com  
> I take requests and prompts.


End file.
